Self Control
by kitelyn
Summary: Tris and Tobias' lack of self control is really going to get them into trouble one of these days. OneShot.


"I've been waiting to do that all day" Tobias says as he pulls away from Tris' lips, his head moving to lean against her shoulder so he could attach his lips to her neck. They had been training initiates all day and in an attempt to keep the process as professional as possible Tris and Tobias had attempted to refrain from most touching only allowing each other small touches to the waist and hips although Tobias pretty much had no self control when it came to Tris and often let his hand slide from it's place on the small of her back to her adorable butt he loved so much.

Tris bucks her hips letting out a small moan as Tobias moves his hands to her thighs pulling her up and into his embrace as she wraps her legs around his hips. Tobias works his lips up to her ear where he licks the lobe and sucks it into his mouth as Tris knots her hands into his shirt pushing her chest into his. It was astounding how fast Tobias could turn her on, a few kisses and choice touches and Tris was putty in his hands, begging and moaning for him to please her.

"Baby please" Tris whines and Tobias let go of her legs allowing her to slide off his body back onto her feet as he gets down on his knees pulling her tight pants and panties down, teasing a breathless gasp from Tris' lips. Tobias leans in pulling her thighs apart and licking heavily along her slit. Tris' head hits the door as it rolls back on her shoulders. Her hands make their way into his hair effectively pushing him closer to her wet entrance. Tobias knew what Tris liked and took no time in suckling her clit hard and licking the nub as Tris gives a shout of his name as he continues to suck and nip at her lower lips. His name begins to fall from her mouth at a fast pace and he knows she is close. Her hands tighten in his hair as she came around his tongue a breathy moan leaving her as Tobias quickly lapped up the wetness now surrounding his mouth.

He stands up taking in Tris' flushed face with a sense of pride as Tris watches the way his lips glistened with the remainder of her orgasm. She pulled him into a kiss her tongue working it's way into his mouth and tasting herself slightly on his tongue. They pulled away panting slightly, foreheads touching as Tris scratched the back of Tobias' neck before quickly biting his bottom lip enjoying the look of surprise that takes over his face which turns into a radiating smile when she giggles and looks down.

He leans down grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. "Tobias" she squeals as he makes his way over to their bed falling onto it but cushioning Tris' fall with his hands. They stare at each other for a moment before Tobias leans down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as his hands roam, pulling her shirt over her head revealing her lace covered breasts to his eyes before pulling his shirt off also.

He leans down pressing kisses to the valley between her breasts as she arches her back allowing Tobias to reach around and undo her bra pulling it off completely. The sweet, calm air in the room seems to shift and become more passionate and sensual. Tobias trails kisses along Tris' chest avoiding her nipples while she whines underneath him. He smirks and takes her left peak in his mouth using his teeth to softly scrape the skin soothing it quickly with long licks from his tongue. His hands are not stationary during this, his right hands massaging Tris' other breast and his left hand makes it's way down to her thighs teasingly. He moves to her right breast giving it the same attention as it's twin. Tris' moaning has increased and she is now grinding against the hard bulge in Tobias' pants.

Both Tobias' hands are at Tris' thighs parting them so he can run a finger along her slit softly. A whimper slips from Tris' mouth as Tobias releases her nipple and looks down to where his finger is moving slowing along her folds. He seems transfixed for a moment watching the way his finger starts to grow slicker and the wet sounds of him moving over her become louder.

"Baby I need you now" Tris whimpers her voice slightly breathless as she makes eye contact with Tobias, he pulls away from her to undo his pants and slides off his trousers and boxers.

Tris is always mesmerized at how gorgeous Tobias looks naked, it's something that never ceases to amaze her. He notices her watching and gives her a small smile as he makes his way back on top of her. His hand goes to her waist while the other comes to rest on the bed next to her head. They lean into each other the kiss passionate and ravenous, their tongues clashing as Tris wraps her legs around Tobias' hips and her arms around his neck. Their lips parted as Tobias slides into Tris' warm opening all the way to the hilt and Tris gasps against his lips.

There was always the moment when he first entered her where everything felt perfect and she knew that nothing in the world would ever compare to how she felt about Tobias and their love. He moves almost completely out of her until he thrusts back in hitting Tris in just the right spot, making her throw her head back and moan. Tobias takes the chance and plants deep and dark love bites all over Tris' neck, biting and soothing the skin as she writhes against him. Her nails are leaving red marks on his neck and shoulders as he continues to rock into her. Tris is now keeping his rhythm and bucking her hips in time with his thrusts. Tobias shifts slightly coming up onto his knees where his pelvic bone now hits Tris' clit and she lets out a long keen and a pant. Tobias knew she was close he could feel her walls fluttering and he also knew that with the memory of her coming in his mouth and feeling her come around his cock he wouldn't be far behind her.

"Look at me Tris, I want to watch you come" She whimpered her head coming forward to make eye contact. She moved one hand to cup his face and moved it into his hair. Tris could feel her orgasm so close and when Tobias leant down further to whisper to her still keeping eye contact, she felt a throb at her centre at the words leaving his mouth.

"I could watch you like this for the rest of my life, flushed and breathless for me. I'm the only one who's ever seen you like this aren't I baby? The only one who's ever felt your walls clench and heard the little pants and moans that leave your lips. Come for me Tris, come now, I want to feel it."

And as if her body is in his command, she does. She let's go, her body arching off the bed and a small scream leaving her lips as Tobias thrusts a few more times before emptying himself into her.

Tris is the first to recover pushing Tobias off of her onto his side so she can cuddle into him, his arms wrap around her waist immediately almost on instinct. One of her hands rests on his chest where she can feel his heart beat, faster than usual but no where near as fast as it was a few minutes ago.

"I love you" she whispers her eyes seeking his. He kisses her lips softly, "I love you so much" he replies a hand coming up to caress her cheek.

They stay like this for a moment before Tris notices the clock on their bedside table "baby it's almost the end of lunch,"

"Shit we need to go"

"Like this?" Tris says gesturing to her very disheveled hair. Tobias thought she looked like perfection standing there bare, the only thing on her body the engagement ring he had presented her with.

"We don't have time baby, if we did you know how much I love taking a shower with you."

"You only enjoy it because showering is the last thing we do in there"

"That may have something to do with it" Tobias says holding up Tris' panties and leather pants which she takes with a slight blush and puts them on quickly.

"Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful as always"

Tris smiles "but do I look like I just spent my entire lunch break being ravished by my handsome fiancé?" she says a smirk on her face and a similar one on Tobias' face also.

"I don't think anyone will be able to tell"

"Oh yeah because everyone will think we skipped lunch to go have a chat in our apartment" Tris says as they leave the apartment, her hand grabbing onto Tobias' lacing their fingers together, her other hand coming up to rest on his forearm.

"I don't care about our friends but what about the initiates?" Tris says looking down at the VI tattoo on Tobias' wrist that obviously represented her and also matched her IV tattoo imprinted on her left wrist.

"They already know we're together why would it matter anyway"

"Tobias I don't need people knowing I sneak off with you to do highly inappropriate things, it makes me look insatiable."

"You pretty much are"

"That's beside the point darling, no one else needs to know that but you"

"It's fine I'm sure no one is that interested in us anyway" Tobias says brushing off Tris' concerns

Tris already knew this was wrong, they were Dauntless prodigies everyone was always interested in their relationship and particularly nosey when they had announced their engagement. Tris and Tobias walked into the cafeteria and made their way over to their usual table where everyone was already finished and were sitting around chatting.

"Ah and here are our love birds, couldn't rein in the hormones for one lunch." Zeke says

"Oh shut up" Tobias says as he pulls Tris onto the bench his hand remaining wrapped around her waist

"Aren't you guys hungry?"

"A little" Tris says grabbing an unfinished bowl of pasta off Christina's tray

"That's what happens when you skip lunch isn't it," she says with a little smirk

"What was it you guys were doing anyway?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"The multiple hickeys on your neck pretty much speak for themselves Tris" Will said dryly

"Tobias!" Tris yelled slapping his chest as she checked her neck in the reflection of her fork

"Here" Christina says handing Tris a compact and a slide of foundation.

"You're a life saver" Tris says applying the makeup to the four marks Tobias had managed to leave on her without her noticing. She finished off, handing everything back to Christina before moving into Tobias so she was seated in between his legs.

"You're such a possessive bastard, Four marks is definitely not a coincidence" Tris whispered to Tobias as she leaned back onto his shoulder, her breath hitting his jaw and she saw it clench

"I just love you, don't I. I can't help what happens when we're together I'm not really making well thought out decisions I sort of just do whatever comes to mind. And when my gorgeous little fiancee is spread underneath me, other people don't even cross my mind, I'm just doing whatever I can to get you to say my name." Tobias whispered to Tris his voice taking on a deeper and more provocative tone as his little speech came to a close.

A shiver of delight spread through Tris at his words. He was unbelievably sexy and Tris would be flat out lying if she said she didn't enjoy his protectiveness. Tobias' hands moved from hanging around her waist to resting on her thighs slowly drawing circles on her legs as Tris once again felt the desire shoot straight to her core.

"We really are insatiable" Tris said looking up at Tobias who had a smug grin on his face

"Oh really Tris we never fucking noticed" Marlene says sarcastically. Tris looked away from Tobias to see majority of the table watching the two of them as they basically indulged in some very tame foreplay during lunch.

"Right well, we're off. We have initiates that need to be whipped into shape" Tris said quickly getting up out of her seat a slight blush to her cheeks as she pulled a smirking Tobias out of his seat and keeping their hands clasped lead them out into a hallway.

"We really need to work on our self control" Tris says as her back hits the wall, Tobias' hands coming to rest next to her head so he has to lean down to look her straight in the face.

"I happen to like the amount of control I have" Tobias says watching Tris watch his lips.

He smiled. "I think self control is definitely over rated" Tobias says as he connects their lips and Tris throws her arms around his neck as his wrap tightly around her waist.

"CAN YOU GUYS KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES FOR FIVE MINUTES"


End file.
